Ipod Challenge: 10 Songs Meme
by Suki90
Summary: Historias cortas basadas en un playlist aleatorio. Reto de Andy Elric. Parejas: Seiya x Saori, Koga x Yuna, Aioria x Marin y Shun x June.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus demás series no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Ipod Challenge: 10 Songs Meme**

* * *

 **Everytime We Touch – CASCADA**

Como Diosa, se supone que no debo privilegiar a ningún caballero por sobre otro, mi amor debe ser equitativo; ningún santo bajo mi orden pelea sin mi cariño como respaldo. Pero como mujer, mi corazón no puede evitar amar a un sólo hombre por sobre los demás, y es que todo inicio desde pequeños, cuando aún no era consciente del peso que tenía sobre mis hombros.

Por eso cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro que nos damos nos quema, porque ambos estamos conscientes del daño que les hacemos a los demás.

Como Diosa y Caballero sabemos que pecamos, pero como hombre y mujer somos egoístas y continuamos amándonos cada noche que se nos presenta la oportunidad.

Y lo peor de todo... es que no buscamos darle fin.

* * *

 **Hijo de la Luna – Mecano**

He de decir que esta etapa de adultez no es como yo pensé que sería. Técnicamente es lo mismo, pero ahora entiendo algunas cosas que cuando tenía 14 años no comprendía bien.

Lo único diferente tal vez sería, el hecho de que ahora tengo otra responsabilidad que no pensé tener. ¿Cometimos un error al involucrarnos así? Es probable, pero Yuna y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en correr ese riesgo y el resultado ahora está en brazos de la mujer que amé desde mi adolescencia. Un niño de cabellos plateados y, por lo que parece, ojos grises fue el resultado de nuestro amor. Se me hizo raro, pero son cosas que a veces pasan según la Señorita Saori, especialmente si... mi pareja es rusa.

El aspecto de mi niño me recordaba a una antigua historia gitana que leí alguna vez en la biblioteca de la casa de la playa de la Señorita Saori. Ciertamente él y yo compartimos algunas situaciones, pero la más clara diferencia es que yo no me desharé de mi hijo. Sean del color que sean su cabello y ojos, sé que él es sangre de mi sangre, lo siento en su cosmos, y en su mirar.

* * *

 **Adelante – Naiara Ruz**

Se supone que soy el Caballero de la Luz, el santo que debía de guiar a todos con su resplandor, pero después de haber perdido a Aria... me derrumbé.

Me había jurado no perder a nadie más. Ya había perdido a la Señorita Saori y a Seiya, aunque a este último no lo recuerde como tal, pero después de verla morir... no quise continuar. Ya no me importaba nada, deseaba que todo se fuera al demonio. Estaba harto.

Pero después, en medio de la obscuridad, en el centro de aquella penumbra logro divisarte. Tú, quien siempre ha estado ahí para mí desde que nos conocimos en Palestra, quien me ayuda a volar cuando mis alas están tan cansadas como para alzar el vuelo.

Si eres tú quien estira su mano hacia mí, creo que todavía puedo seguir adelante y luchar por el bien.

* * *

 **El Rey Azul – Emmanuel**

 **Universo Alterno.**

— _Nos vemos mañana Seiya —me susurraste con una sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas de un leve tono carmín._

— _Sí, nos vemos mañana, Saori —respondí, igualmente con una sonrisa surcando mi rostro._

Tú y yo éramos tan sólo unos niños, pero el cariño que nos teníamos era incuestionable. No obstante, el hecho de que nuestra clase social fuera diferente nos hacía las cosas más difíciles. Fue por eso que al final siempre nos escondíamos para poder platicar, aunque fueran tan sólo unos minutos.

¿Sabes? En ese momento no estaba seguro de cuánto te quería, pero de algo si estaba completamente consciente, y es que eras mucho más importante que todas las demás niñas. Tanto me gustabas que llegué a hacerme una promesa de tomar tu mano un día de esos. Por supuesto que nunca lo logré.

Saori, tu siempre me has dicho que estás en la espera de tu Príncipe Azul, a pesar de que para mi tu eres una reina ya. Si hemos de ser claros, no creo ser capaz de ser un principito, ni mucho menos me gustan los tonos fríos relacionados al color, soy más de los colores cálidos como el rojo. Pero si es por ti, tal vez no me importe usar algo azul.

¿Te molesta si cambio al príncipe por un Rey?

* * *

 **Esperanza de Corazón – Bianca Marroquín.**

Han pasado ya varios meses desde la dura Batalla contra Hades, aquella en la que te tuviste que sacrificar por mi culpa.

Siempre me has dicho que no te importa, que lo haces porque así lo quieres, que es tu decisión. Pero yo no puedo aceptar eso. Seiya, por esas decisiones es que estás en este estado; estás muriendo.

Mi amor por ti no me ha dejado alejarme de tu lado. Pero ese sentimiento es el que debe darme la fuerza para poder apartarme de ti e ir en busca de lo que me permita salvarte, aún si eso me priva de la oportunidad de verte despertar. Porque lo harás, querido Seiya, abrirás los ojos una vez más y disfrutarás tu vida... aún si yo no estoy ahí.

Guardo la esperanza de que nos encontremos de nuevo en mi corazón, pero es mejor no hacerme ilusiones e ir hacia adelante en mi andar y enfrentar lo que sea que se tope en mi camino.

* * *

 **What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flats**

Realmente no sé quién de los dos es el que puede estar sufriendo más. Si tú... por perder a alguien más que juraste proteger, pero que al final se tuvo que ir al igual que tus otros seres queridos como la Señorita Saori y Seiya...

O yo, que sufro al ver la mirada de la persona que más quiero perderse en la obscuridad una vez más.

Los dos perdimos a gente importante. Tú perdiste a tus padres adoptivos y una amiga, casi hermana. Yo perdí a mi maestra Pavlín, a mi mejor amiga... y siento que estoy perdiendo a la persona que más amo en este mundo justo ahora.

Tal vez los dos sufrimos lo mismo, y es por eso que termino siempre yendo junto a ti... para que te apoyes en mí, y tú me permitas hacerlo en ti.

* * *

 **Llueve por Dentro – Luis Fonsi**

Cada minuto, cada segundo, mi corazón llora incontrolablemente. Pienso en sí, quiero volar e ir hacia donde te encuentras para poder abrazarte aunque sea una vez más, así como esa única ocasión en la que me permití ser una mujer y no un caballero frente a ti. Pero sé que eso no es lo que quieres ni lo que yo debo hacer. Esa única ocasión fue nuestra despedida.

Por eso Aiora, mi corazón llora, porque sé que estás a punto de sacrificar tu vida por lo que creemos. ¿Y mientras tanto qué hago yo aquí? Sólo lo que me encomendó mi Diosa, encontrar a la hermana de mi querido alumno, aquel al que igualmente llegué a querer como un hermano que yo también perdí.

No sé si podré amar a alguien más. Porque sí, Aiora, te amé desde hace tanto tiempo, pero jamás me permití o te dejé sentirlo.

Espero que nuestra Diosa Athena, porque sé que es inútil pedírselo a otro, nos permita estar juntos algún día, en otra vida. Es lo único puedo añorar ahora que poco a poco siento cómo tu cosmos se va alejando y me deja sola.

Y mi corazón llora.

* * *

 **Soldado del Amor – Manuel Mijares**

Sé que no está permitido, estoy consciente de la blasfemia que estoy cometiendo, pero aún así... me permito sentirlo, porque ya no puedo más.

Te lo juro Saori, lo intenté, por el bienestar de mi hermana Seika te prometo que hice todo lo que pude para no amarte, de seguir odiándote como cuando éramos más pequeños. Pero simplemente tu mirada, tu cosmos, tu actuar pudo más que yo. Llegaste a mi corazón con tanta facilidad, rompiste aquella barrera sin siquiera sudar.

¿Y sabes qué? No me importa. Sé que no puedo aspirar a más, que debo conformarme a sólo estar a tu lado como tu fiel Caballero de Pegaso.

Pero no importa, si así lo designaron los dioses... entonces que así sea.

* * *

 **I'm Not Giving You Up – Gloria Estefan**

Para ti puedo ser tan sólo una compañera más, una amiga querida que te apoyo en tus momentos de debilidad. Y es verdad, estuve ahí porque quise estarlo. Es por eso que ahora mismo no puedo darme el lujo de permitir que te sacrifiques.

— ¿Piensas ir? —te pregunté.

— ¡Definitivamente!

— ¿Por qué no me escuchas Shun? ¡No quiero que mueras!

Y así es como intenté detenerte de ir a tu encuentro con los demás Caballeros y con la Diosa Athena. Pero por asares del destino, o quizás por accidente, no lo sé, terminé revelándote mi rostro. Ahora sabes cómo soy, y sólo tengo dos opciones..., aunque yo ya había elegido desde hace mucho tiempo. Me ames o no de vuelta... tienes que regresar.

Me niego a dejarte ir.

* * *

 **I Believe in You – IL DIVO**

Te has caído incontables veces, te has desangrado casi hasta morir... Pero aquí sigues.

Seiya, te he visto herido tantas veces que en ocasiones me pregunto si no es mejor relevarte de tus deberes de caballero y tan sólo ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana sin mayor riesgo.

Pero sé que si hago eso rechazarías mi ayuda, por más que ahora estemos en mejores términos, aún no quieres ningún tipo de apoyo de la Fundación Graude. Terminarías por hacer todo solo.

Realmente no sé qué hacer Seiya, estoy en una encrucijada. Sé que es mejor para ti como humano, pero también sé que es lo mejor para ti como hombre y para tu orgullo como guerrero.

Sólo me queda confiar en ti y en tus decisiones, como siempre lo he hecho.

* * *

 **Suki:** ¡Y al fin hice otro de los Retos que se propusieron en Saint Seiya – Unión Fanfickera! La verdad es que estar lejos de este fandom es doloroso, pero con tan poco nuevo material me es difícil escribir algo con relación a esta serie que tanto amo. Pero como quiero seguir aquí, aprovecharé los retos, y el más sencillo dentro de lo que cabe era este que propuso Andy Elric.

Esto fue difícil porque a veces al inicio de la canción no se me ocurría nada y a mitad venía algo y tenía que escribir como loca. Con decirles que lo hacía con errores ortográficos que al final al ir acomodando ya las cosas iba corrigiendo. Si, para qué vean x'D. Espero no haber sido too much cursi xD

En fin, las parejas usadas aquí se mencionan solas pero por si acaso lo comento:

\- Seiya x Saori

\- Koga x Yuna

\- Shun x June

\- Aioria x Marin.

Estoy trabajando desde hace meses en otro de los retos, y es un Aioria x Marin que tiene relación con una cosa que se menciona en su mini escrito en este reto. Así que espérenlo :D.

Eso sería todo, ¡nos vemos en otra entrega!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
